This invention relates generally to pergolas, and more particularly to pergola end caps.
Prior art pergolas have generally been made from wood or metal. Wood and metal are adversely affected by weather, structurally and aesthetically deteriorating over time. To overcome the weather limitations of prior art materials, vinyl is becoming a popular substitute material. Vinyl provides the structural and aesthetic qualities of prior art materials with the added advantage of being nearly impervious to the effects of weather.
The vinyl components used in constructing pergola structures are pre-made rigid extrusions. Vinyl extrusions have generally hollow, rectangular shapes. End caps are required to finish protruding pergola ends. Prior art vinyl end caps have been flat pieces. Aesthetically, it is desirable to have shaped pergola ends, especially if decorative ends are desired in the pergola structure.